Sdorica: Sophie x Elio Vindicated
by YXXY
Summary: After a long, hard journey, Sophie finally released Elio from in the Dracontines’ grasp, but lost her consciousness in the process. As Elio and Angelia work together to save her, Elio thinks about Sophie’s conviction to him.
1. Chapter1

This fanfic was written when the official story of Sdorica: Mirage was only posted up to Chapter 11, so further developments in the official story may contradict some parts.

[A Chinese version is also available, but the English is the original. Please check the link below for the Chinese version.]

[這個文章也有中文版本，但英文版是原版。請到以下連結去讀中文版本喔]

s/13500182/1/Sdorica-Sophie-x-Elio-Vindicated

* * *

_It's over. The Dracontines. They're finally done for good._

Sophie barely made it through that fight. But now Dracontine bodies were piled up on the cold laboratory floor, including the twisted abomination that once was Zola.

And here, Sophie was facing Elio, in the same glass column where they had him preserved like a rare bird specimen.

So many people had said she should give up on him. That her efforts to save him were pointless and stupid. _Elio made his own grave by going after the Dracontines. _How many nights on this journey had she lain awake, questioning if she was just being selfish after all, dragging other people into danger? _Keep your friends safe and give up on him already! _So many internal voices mocked, dismissed, and dragged her down. _He doesn't even like you back!_

She kicked the column with the force of her pent-up rage. What if she'd just left him to whatever they planned to do to him? Huh?She kicked again. And again._ It wasn't for nothing! Here is the proof!_ And her high-heeled boots finally smashed through the glass.

"Aiya!"

The solution he'd been suspended in burst out. She managed to shield her face, but the acrid stench of the liquid still got to her. She couldn't stop coughing. She doubled over. It made her want to vomit.

But she got back to her feet in time to pull Elio out of the wreckage. Thank goodness for his cloak, which protected his body from the broken glass.

She pulled him to a safe spot away from the ruined column and laid his body on the ground in the recovery position. His face was drained of all color, and his clothes and wings and hair were still soaked.

"Elio?"

He didn't answer. And the smell of that solution was filling the room; she was coughing again. Her voice was getting raspy.

"Elio…"

The stench was making her dizzy. She lay herself down as close as she could to him without getting more of the vile liquid on herself. Scenes of the past few months flashed through her mind.

Everything had changed the day she met Elio.

He fell into her life, almost literally. Just appearing in front of her that day, silently pleading with her to keep him hidden from who-knows-what.

So he was troubled. She knew that from the start. She didn't know why at the time, but seeing him like that stirred something inside of her. She wanted to soothe his pain. And suddenly she understood what was missing in that suitor her mother had wanted her to marry. All that guy had going for him was money, but she'd wanted something deeper. A connection. A reason to _matter_ to someone.

She'd confessed her feelings to him, but he'd turned her down. Gently though, reminding her that they barely knew each other and that she didn't know what was going on with him. Nor would he tell her at that time. But later she learned of his mission, and came to understand. He had so much on his mind, so much weighing on his heart. How could he have space for love at that time? And his mission was tied up with dangerous people. No wonder he created distance.

Then the next day, he disappeared. And she knew something was off; she just knew. _And she hadn't been wrong_.

It couldn't all end here, not after she'd finally freed him! "Please…"

Then she saw his chest moving, up and down.

_He's breathing!_ She sat up. "Elio!" Too quickly. Coughs wracked her body. "Elio, can you hear me?" she managed to wheeze before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter2

Angelia's forces scoured for survivors and brought them all back to the Kingdom of the Sun. Most of them were taken to a medical camp, for healers and Life Magic mages to do their work. But Angelia specifically commanded: "Bring Elio and Sophie to the royal mansion."

So the two were brought in and set up in plush rooms. Angelia contributed her own skills alongside the Life Magic healers.

Elio was revived and brought to full health quickly, but he was entirely disoriented. "Where am I?"

Angelia signalled to the healers and all other servants to leave the room. "The royal mansion in the Sun Kingdom."

"But I was just… wasn't I in the Desert Kingdom…?"

"You were, but you got captured by Devious on behalf of the Dracontines. They held you for months."

"Months?"

It was going to take a while to fill him in. "Let's just say it was a lot of work to get you back."

"I… thank you, Angelia. I mean, Queen Angelia. Your Majesty. I'm grateful. And... so sorry."

Your Majesty? Sorry? She smirked. The last time she saw him, he was flying off with her traitor uncle Theodore-but no, it was not time to bring that up. She sighed. She knew as well as anyone that family matters were complicated. She lowered her head and said softly, "I'm not the one you need to thank."

"Who then?"

"Sophie. And I'll take you to see her later. But before I let you anywhere near her," Angelia wrinkled her nose, "as queen of this kingdom, I order you to take a bath."


	3. Chapter3

When Elio emerged, scrubbed clean of the foul solution and wearing fresh clothes, he found Angelia looking especially pensive.

"Is something wrong?"

"They're having trouble reviving Sophie."

He felt a chill down his spine. A revival spell should work if she were alive! Unless… "Let me look at her."

"Elio, in this state she's-"

"I studied Life Magic, remember? Maybe I can do something."

"This way, then." And he followed Angelia into Sophie's room.

Oh, Sophie... It was painful to see her still and pale, like a once bright, dancing butterfly ensnared in a spider's web. But he had to be strong, to help her. He went up to her bedside. The spell needed them to be in contact, so he reached for one of her hands. _Forget how warm it was when you held it in the Coliseum. _It was stiff and clammy.

He raised his feather in the other hand, traced the runes in the air, and began an incantation. He remembered trying to heal Rune once; Sophie had squealed and blushed bright red. He could remember her voice so clearly: _It's just my constitution! _But she was embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed?

But thinking about it messed up the incantation. He shook away the memory and started over. This time shimmering golden runes filled the air.

"What in the world? She's been hit with an infinite Undead debuff!"

"Uhhh." Angelia had a worried look. "Don't debuffs expire after combat?"

"I don't understand it either." And how come Undead was coded as a debuff here? Normally it was a buff to keep allies alive a bit longer. But there was something in Morris' diaries… something about reconfiguring Undead so he could stay in control of a specimen for longer. He had also mentioned using it to hex anyone who tried to tamper with his equipment.

Elio shuddered. But Angelia cut into his thoughts: "We need to get word to Maple Lake immediately!"

"Why Maple Lake?"

"There's a mermaid there who knows how to clear debuffs."

"Is there? I'll get ready to-"

"Not you." But then she softened. "I'll send some soldiers who already know the way. They can be back by midnight."

"That makes sense."

"Besides… there's a lot to fill you in on."

He sighed. "I guess I have some explaining to do, too."


	4. Chapter4

So much to think about. After talking to Angelia well into the night, Elio was pacing back and forth in his quarters. His legs were still a bit shaky, so he unfurled his wings and continued, flying.

To think Sophie had done all that. That she'd made the effort to find where he was taken, and when she and her friends - his friends, too? - couldn't rescue him on their own, they came all this way to track down Angelia and Charle. And then they went on to save the Desert Kingdom! And broker an alliance between the two kingdoms!

Yet he couldn't remember anything after that night with the circus and Rune and Sanchez, everyone dreaming of the future while he was bent on unravelling his past.

That same night, Sophie had expressed feelings for him. He hadn't thought about her that way, yet something about her revelation felt sacred. And truth be told, it scared him. It wasn't like those Rune Academy girls, throwing themselves at him because he was high-status and supposedly good-looking. The circus didn't know any of that; they were willing to accept him, _just because_. When his own father didn't find him worthy! How could he drag the circus into his mess? Should he even be staying with them, when he knew he was being hunted?

He'd needed to clear his head. So he stepped outside for a walk. But wandering lost in thought, he'd let down his guard. And that must have been when Devious' forces swooped in.

Now as he flew back and forth in his room, he was watching the road from the window. Weren't the soldiers back yet? It felt like they were never going to get back. He needed to know that Sophie would be okay.

Mostly he couldn't get over the fact that she hadn't written him off. _Even after I turned her down, she still thought I was worth saving._ In contrast with his father, who had brushed him off like a pesky fly - after Elio had risked a death penalty to save him.


	5. Chapter5

The soldiers made it back close to midnight, and they brought Hestia up to Sophie's room immediately. Elio saw they had bathed and re-clothed Sophie, and she looked more peaceful now, like she was sleeping.

He and Angelia sat in the room as Hestia the mermaid sang and played her harp next to Sophie. He closed his eyes, letting her song sink into him. Music magic was special and rare. He had no idea how it worked, just that it could touch a part of you that even life magic couldn't reach. It released the lock around his heart, made him feel safe to _feel_. And he wasn't even the target of this song.

"That should do it!" said Hestia when the song was over.

"But she's still out," said Angelia, laying a hand on Sophie's forehead. She tried some of her healing magic, but it didn't have any effect.

"She needs to be revived first," Elio realized. That required Life Magic. "And, um..." Why was he suddenly nervous? He hid it by giving a princely bow. "May I?"

Angelia stepped back with a smile, and gestured to Sophie.

Elio took Sophie's hand again, this time interlacing their fingers. It was still cold, but not clammy like before. He whispered the words and traced the runes in the air, as if singing her a comforting song of his own. And he felt the warmth return to her hand, and saw the rosiness come back to her face.


	6. Chapter6

Sophie opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and something holding her hand. She looked up to silver hair and white wings and purple eyes and jerked back and screamed.

Angelia leapt to her feet. "Is she all right?"

_Oh my god it's Elio for real! And Queen Angelia too!_

Her face felt hot. This was so embarrassing! She curled up into a ball, covering her face with a pillow.

"Don't worry," said Elio, "this is normal. It's just her constitution."

Sophie threw the pillow at him. "That's so mean! After everything I've done, _that's _the thing you remember?"

He caught the pillow, laughing. Hestia was laughing too. Angelia hid her mouth with her hand, but her shining eyes gave her away.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Angelia said. "You're safe here in the Sun Kingdom."

"What about Rune? Is he okay? And Hanbei and Hutchinson and Ruyi and Clark-"

"All of your friends were brought to the Kingdom, too. You can see them tomorrow. But for now, you need to rest. Oh! And you must be famished."

"No, I'm-" Now that she thought about it though, food was a good idea. "I mean, thank you, Your Majesty, I-"

"Come, Hestia, let's see what the kitchens can do at this hour," and with a wink to Elio she led her out of the room.

When the door was closed, Elio sat on the edge of the bed. "Is this okay?"

"Umm well… uh… sure, why not?" Her face was getting red again. Why couldn't she just talk to him like a normal person?

"Angelia told me everything," he said softly. "I understand I'm here because of you."

"Me and Rune and Clark and… the whole team."

"But it's you who brought them together. You led them."

She couldn't tell if he was pleased or accusing her. She would have come on her own if she could! But they had all risked themselves, because of her. She was shaking. Were they really okay, after all this? Now that Elio was safe, her demons just changed their angle: _How much damage have you done? Was it worth it in the end?_

"Sophie?"

She closed her eyes. It was so sweet to hear him say her name.

"Sophie…" And the next thing she knew, his arms and wings were around her. So warm and secure. She buried her face in his chest.

"You've done so much for me," he murmured. "I can't even begin to thank you."

And all of those tears she had bottled up, trying to keep a smiling face for everyone, bubbled up and she sobbed her heart out. He held her tightly and rocked her, and she felt him lay his face against her hair.

"I don't know why you believed in me," he said. "For all you knew, I was as bad as a Dracontine."

She turned her head just enough that she could talk. "After you went through all that trouble at the Coliseum? Whatever you were caught up in, I knew you had a kind heart."

"Not like yours. I don't deserve a big-hearted friend like you."

She squeezed him tighter. "Elio! That's not true! Everyone deserves to have people who believe in them. And we all believed in you!"

He pulled back from her enough to look her in the eye. "Even after I…" he seemed to lose his nerve. "Even after you told me how you felt?"

Her face went hot again. Maybe she should never have told him that. "It's not about romance. Whether you liked me or not you didn't deserve… whatever they were planning to do to you."

"And after all that, what are your feelings now?"

"How do I… feel?" Was he asking her what she thought he was asking?

"Do you still feel the same way?" he asked, in a softer voice. "Do you still stand by what you said to me that night?"

A warm tingling spread through her chest. Should she tell him? Could she bear it if he turned her down a second time?

"Because," he continued, "I can't lie to you. I stand by what I said, that I hardly know you. That we don't have enough to go on yet for me to honestly say I feel the same way about you."

She swallowed. Well. She had done her best. And she meant it: she really hadn't done this just in the hope he would fall head over heels for her. His life was worth saving regardless. All the same... she felt deflated.

"But let me be clear," he said. "We don't have enough _yet_."

"Yet?"

"You said something then about being by my side. And it's only by spending time side by side that we'll ever know if we can have something more. And now that we're both here… I want to spend time with you. To get to know the amazing hero of the two kingdoms, and how she could think there was something in me worth all the trouble of saving."

Her heart was throbbing, and tears came again to her eyes. She let them flow, as she whispered: "There's nothing in the whole world I could want more."

"Thank you," said Elio, wiping away her tears. "Thank you."

He lay down on the bed so that she could nuzzle into his shoulder. As she drifted back to sleep, surrounded by his warmth and lulled by his heartbeat, she finally felt vindicated.


End file.
